The evil fic Usachan made me write!
by Hiasobi
Summary: Serenity is consumed with despair with all her friends dead, she does not know how to go on. Catherine finds her and is determined to make this sad girl overcome her sorrow. *Discontinued*
1. Default Chapter

The evil fic that Usachan made me write!!  
  
Authors Note: Usachan is EVIL!!! She mad me write a non Heero and Usagi fic!!!!! *breaks down crying* We'll see what happens...*glare at Usachan* YOUR FAULT!!!  
*Chases after Usachan with a loaded gun*   
  
Trowa looked at the silver haired girl that Catherine had just lead into their apartment.   
" How are you deary?" Catherine asked the girl.  
The girl stayed silent and didn't even look up at her.   
Catherine sighed at the failed attempt. " The spare bedroom is to the left.I'll see you tomorrow moring."  
The silent girl nodded and walked into the mentioned room. Leaving brother and sister to talk.   
" Who is she?" Trowa asked.  
" She refuses to talk much," Catherine said wearily, " kinda reminds me of you."  
Trowa threw her a annoyed look. " How did you find her?"  
" I found her in a dark alley way. I found she has no home and I just couldn't let her stay on the streets!!"   
Trowa sighed, { One of these days, her big heart is going to get her into trouble} he turned to the kicthen and made a few sandwiches and took and few drinks of the frige.  
" Want some?" he asked Catherine.  
" No, I already ate. But give some to her, I don't think she's eaten anything in days." Catherine motioned to the spare bedroom door.  
Trowa nodded and walked tray in hand, to the door. He knocked twice. No response. He knocked again.Still no response. He knocked 3 times. No answer. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. He turned to look at Catherine, who sighed and gave him the key to the room.   
He unlocked the door and tried to push it open. It wouldn't budge. Not one inch. He pushed it with more force. It was still stuck.  
Catherine was frantic, " Oh no!"  
" What's wrong?"  
" When I found her I think she was tryint ot take her life!! She had a blade right next to her wrist when I saw her. She only dropped it when I startled her and I kicked it away!!"  
So that was the story. He turn to the door, he put the try down and rushed at it.   
The door opened as the heavy impact touched it. He and Catherine rushed into the room to see the silver beauty sitting cross legged on the bed looking out the window next to it. At the intrusion she turned to face them.   
Trowa for the first time saw her face. Perfect heart shaped face, lips the color of peaches, a perky nose and undescriable sliver eyes. They flickered from one emotion to the next, never staying at one and never stopped changing. They were so full of emotion it looked like it was almost blank. {Beautiful...}  
" We thought you might be hungry." Catherine said as the silver gaze was laid gently upon her. " The door seemed to be stuck."  
The silver gaze never changed. Or maybe it changed so much and so fast they couldn't see the difference.  
" So...you want something to eat...?" Catherine added hesitantly.  
The eyes never blinked once, the head slowly shooked from side to side.   
Catherine was unnerved by her stare, so entracned that she was afriad of it.  
" This is my brother, Trowa." The silver eyes were transferred from her to Trowa. Who gazed back into hers with emerald ones.  
" The door was blocked from the inside." Was all he said.   
She made no move to admit it or deny it. She stayed silent. As she looked into his eyes it seemed she was looking into his soul. He refused to abck down and stared right back at her.  
They continued that way for 10 minutes or so before Catherine couldn't take it. She stomped out of the room quite freaked out. They heard her get herself a cup of water and open something. But they didn't not move one inch.  
Catherine looked at the two through the open door.   
" Great," she muttered, " I'm now going to live with TWO statues." She put the advils in her mouth and took a drink of water.  
Trowa's lips thinned.   
Amusment flickered clearly in her eyes. But it was submerged back into the rest of the emotions so quickly that Trowa wasn't sure if it ever really had shown itself.  
" My name is Serenity. Nice to meet you Trowa." Her vioce was like the wind, sweeping over everything with a gently touch. It flowed out like water, each word smooth. Bells were lightly heard as her whisper sounded like the defeaning roar of a tidal wave.  
Catherine paused as she heard her vioce from even out in the kicthen. She shivered in the warmth it gave off. Like a blazing flame, never to be put out.  
" I'll see you in the morning then." Trowa said nodding.   
He turned to walk out of the room, but not before seeing her smile. It was like light, shining so bright in the dark. Like the stars in the sky.  
A hope was renewed within him. The hope for life. But he pushed it down. He was not meant for emotions, so there fore he would not live. It had always been and always will be. Wasn't it?  
{ A kindred spirit looking for the path to life.} Serenity thought. { I'll help you find the way. I promise you. I'm travelling on the same path with you.}  
  
  
Author's note: DON'T FORGET TO FLAME!!! Say it sucks, bad grammer, whatever!! Just don't forget to flame me here!!  
Ja ne, Himiko  
* looks for Usachan with loaded gun*  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
By: Himiko  
  
Himiko: Oneechan is MEAN!!!! She made me write this!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *looks at readers*  
And you guys didn't flame!!! Why?!?! I need flames!!! PLEASE!! ONEGAI!!! and...*looks at reviews* WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!?!??!?!?!? What is with all the compliments!??! *gets into reader's face* WHERE'S MY FLAMES?!?!? I NEED FLAMES!!! OR I HAVE TO CONTINUE THIS!!! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *sniff* *sniff* MWEANIES!!! And Satomi-imouto, I know you're reading this, FLAME ME!!! Angel-chan *sniff* you wrote me a nice review adn not a mean one!! WAAHHHH!!! I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE MY FRIEND!!! WAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN GUNDAM AND SAILORMOON!!! OK?!?!? I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT TRUE!!! NOW FLAME ME!!!!   
  
(Next morning)  
  
Trowa and Catherine were eating breakfast having a lively conversation. If you can call it a conversation. It was basically Catherine going and on about something and anything she could think of and Trowa listening. It's almost ALWAYS a one-sided conversation with Trowa, so you can't really say anything about. Trowa sure doesn't. (Himiko: *snicker* *wink*)  
They heard a door open and light footsteps walking toward them Catherine looked up to see the girl that she had brought in. She was wearing a light silver silk nightgown with a bit of a low back and lacy front. It reached to her ankles. It hung from spagatti straps. It was suppose to just hang, but for some reason it hugged her figure gently and it looked extremely good on her.   
{Where did she get that?} Catherine wondered. {She didn't bring anything with her and I don't remember giving it to her, not that I own such a thing in the first place.} Catherine frowned in confusion, which caused Trowa to look up from the coffee and paper to ask why she had stopped talking.  
Trowa felt someone behind him and looked back down at the paper. It was the girl he knew it. He didn't feel like associating with her. She took a seat at the table. Trowa glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye. He almost gasped. Almost. She was so beautiful, so pure, so innocent. Trowa blinked. {Why would and innocent try to kill herself?} He asked himself.  
Catherine placed a plate of pancakes and a cup of orange juice in front of her. Serenity looked at it and her eyes glazed over as she remembered the many time Makoto use to cook it for her. Catherine frowned as she looked at her. {Why isn't she eating? Is she trying to stave herself to death?}   
To Catherine it could the case since she stopped her from killing herself last night. Catherine pushed the plate closer to Serenity, telling her to eat. Serenity snapped out of it and to her relief slowly took a bite.  
" You could live with us until you get back on your feet." Catherine started. " And after that, well you can decide if you want to stay or not. Now, for looking for a job..." Catherine said pondering.  
" She could go work at the circus." Trowa suggested from behind the paper. {I could keep an eye on her more easily.}  
Catherine snapped her fingers. " Yeah! We've been wondering what to do for a new show anyways. So, what can you do Sere-chan?"  
Serenity's eyes grew cloudy as her mind brought back memories from the Silver Millennium, when her friends and her beloved called her that. {Oh my senshi...Endymion...how I miss you.} She watched as Catherine-san listed ideas off her fingers. She remembered her scouts. Venus and Mars came to mind. They had always wanted to be in the show business.  
Trowa watched as his sister list off ideas. From dancers to clowns and everything in-between. He looked at Serenity. Who was looking at Catherine with cloudy eyes, almost as if his sister had said something that was better left alone. But then the eyes cleared and returned back to the sparkling silvery orbs.  
" Anything." She said suddenly. {Literally.} Her voice once again stopped all movement.   
There was again silence in the room. It unnerved Trowa. (Himiko: hahahahaha!!! And he calls himself the 'Silencer'!!! *rolling on the floor laughing*)  
" Great!" Catherine said enthusiastically, who had been thinking along the lines of her little brother. " You can join Trowa in his tightrope act!!"  
Trowa who was drinking on his coffee choked. He managed to swallow after a while, with a big, loud gulp.   
" Are you alright Trowa?" Catherine asked concerned. His cheeks were a bit red and his eyes were looking as if they were watery.   
" I'm fine." He replied in a monotone.   
He turned to look at Serenity to see her looking at the window. She got up from her seat and walked toward it. She leaned her forehead on the plane and her fingers slowly raised to touch the glass. She looked down at the lives of those below them. Every she looked, there was life, adults and children alike were running here and there.   
" What are you looking at Serenity?" Catherine asked as she looked at the wistful mixed with content face Serenity had on.  
" The people."  
" What's there to see?" Catherine stood beside her at the window, all she saw was the everyday going on of people's lives.   
" The liveliness, the life, the hope," Catherine and Trowa stared intently at Serenity as she voiced her mind. " The love..." Serenity looked at a couple in the streets hugging, " ...and the friendship." Several others joined the couple in the streets exchanging hellos.   
Serenity looked into the sky as she flattened her palm on the glass as if wanting to reach out for something. But...she took her hand away from the glass as she looked back down on the people. Her eyes settled on one group of people specially. A group of 5 14-year-old girls were chatting away happily sitting on a bench and eating ice cream cones. A faint smile came to her lips as one of the girls dropped her cone and started to cry.   
" How I wish I could be a part of that again..." she whispered.  
Trowa and Catherine looked at her confused as her glazed eyes landed on a group of 10 year olds playing hopscotch in a park.   
" The children, so naive, so innocent. Leading normal lives, with friends by their side" Serenity's voice was almost heart breaking " I wish I had a chance at that again."   
" What do you mean you can't lead a normal life Serenity?!" Catherine demanded to know, " and who says you don't have that chance?!"  
" Things are not always what we see. A normal life is no longer an option. I have duties I must carry for the safety of the people."   
" The police can do that! Live your own life Sere-chan!" Serenity winced at the name.   
" Is something wrong?" Trowa asked seeing the wince.   
" No." a soft reply. " I'll think about the tight rope act, but is there anything else that I can do?"  
" We'll go to the circus and see." Catherine said. " Get dressed now."  
Catherine was about to offer her a change of clothes, but when she blinked, Serenity wasn't three anymore. They heard some sounds from the guest room, which indicated that Serenity was in there.  
" That girl is fast as the wind, I didn't even she her move." Catherine remarked.   
{Me neither.} Trowa agreed in his mind, his eyes drifted to the guest room door. Wondering how a normal human being could have done that.  
  
Inside the guest room Serenity looked at herself from the mirror. Her silver nightgown rustled in the wind, but the window was closed. Serenity stared unblinkingly at her reflection with her silvery orbs that showed so much emotion. Right now though, you could see that pain and remorse clearly on top of the others.   
{Minna-chan...why does it have to be this way, we saw the future, didn't we?} Serenity choked back on a sob as she remembered what Setsuna has said. {'The future is not set in stone.' Pluto had told us so many times, yet we hadn't believed her at the time. Why, why did you have to be right Pluto? Why did things have to turn out this way?}   
Two crystal clear tears slowly ran down her face, her neck, and then it was absorbed into the nightgown. There was a slivery flash then, there stood Serenity with a silvery tank top, light blue jeans, running shoes and white socks. She wiped her face with the back of her hand to dry the water trial the tears had left on her cheeks. After that she took one look at herself and walked out of the door.   
  
She stepped out the guest room door to see Trowa and Catherine waiting for her. Trowa wore a green shirt and black pants, he had a jacket slung over his shoulder. Catherine wore a white t-shirt and red skirt. Catherine once again wondered how she got her change of clothes while Trowa assumed Catherine had given it to her. Serenity nodded and they were off to the circus.  
  
Serenity held up a white suit in front of her. It covered more or less as her scout uniform. The body part was that of Catherine's, only in white-silver. She had gloves that went with it and on the bottom end of the body part, where it ended off like a bathing suit; a double layer silk skirt was attached. It went to a little bit past her knees and there was a slit in front all the way up to the body suit...it (the skirt) was also...see-through. On the ground laid a pair of white high-heeled shoes. So the suit covered less then a one-piece swimsuit, but more than a bikini. Not by much though. (For those that watch Pokemon and saw the episode when Charmander evolved into Charmeloen, this outfit is like the one that Misty wears when she was helping the magician on his show.)  
Trowa had gone to get ready to practice for the show and the manager had just given her, her outfit she was suppose to wear. She had gotten her own trailer and was currently in it.  
She turned to the manager, "I'm suppose to wear this and jump around on a tight rope?"   
The manager nodded. " If it doesn't fit, go to the costume designer, she'll make it a bit smaller or bigger if you need it to." He said that then left.  
Serenity's eyebrow twitched before she closed her trailer's door and changed for practice.   
  
Himiko: I WANT FLAMES!!!! FLAME ME OR I'LL..I'LL...I'LL FLAME YOU!!! *white fire erupts around Himiko* Hmph! Fire is not my namesake for nothing!! NOW!! I NEED FLAMES!!! BAD COMMENTS!! DISSING!!! NOW!!! GET TO WORK!! *pionts down to to review box* 


	3. The Shadow Team

The Evil Fic that Usachan Made Me Write!!! 

Himiko: WAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! no fair! I have to cointinue this! Usachan's bribing me with her ficcies! *chibifies* NWO FWAIR!!! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uwsachwanny Mweanny! WWWAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! 

Disclamier: *glares* *lawyers who cower in fear of Chibi Himi* 

The **EVIL!!** (Himiko: EVVIILLL!!!) Fic tha Usachan Made Me Write   
Chap 2 - The Shadow Team

Serenity sighed as she looked out the glass plane window. Her arms placed comfortably on the armrest and leaned back on the shuttle seat. She closed her eyes to think more clearly on how al this had happened so fast. 

{I'm going back. Back to Japan…I'm gonna see my family again. Sammy…Mother...Father…} a tear trailed down her cheek, which sparkled from the sunlight streaming in from the window. 

A smile curved her lips as she remembered how she had earned the money for the shuttle ticket. She was wearing a pair of blue jean, running shoes, a green tank top and a blue windbreaker. Her hand reached inside her blue jacket and she fingered the metal badge. She let herself drift in her newly made memories of her newfound friends. 

***Flashback***   
She quickly changed into the skimpy outfit she was given and saw that it fit perfectly. A bit too perfectly she saw as she gazed into the body length mirror on the wall. She ran a gloved hand down her side to push out any wrinkles, to find none. The bodysuit fitted her like a second skin, clinging tightly to her body. She ruffled the skirt part a bit and stepped into the high heels. She turned to the mirror and checked herself one more time before stepping out. 

She had expected to see Trowa, Catherine or the manager, but it was not them who greeted her. Instead, standing outside of her trailer was a platinum blond haired boy who had his back to her and was conversing with a lady with two braids hooked in rolls on both sides of her head. The lady was wearing a blue uniform of some sort and had a badge that read: Lady Une. The boy wore a pair of blue pants, a pink t-shirt and a white vest over it. 

The lady saw her first with her hard brown eyes. She stared right back, not the least bit intimidated. The lady raised an eyebrow at that but her eyes twinkled with some kind joy. The boy having noticed that the lady had stopped talking and was looking at something behind him, he turned around. She saw that he had light blues, the same shade that hers had been…before. She mentally shook herself and looked eyes with the stranger boy. The boy looked into her eyes and smiled. 

" Hello, I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner and this is Lady Une." He said and motioned to the lady. " We came to tell you that Trowa can't make it to practice. He um…had other pressing engagements." He and the lady traded a look; she filed that away for future reference. But even as she did that she felt herself grow annoyed, she looked down at the skimpy outfit she had been almost forced to put on. 

" So I wore this for nothing?" she said. 

Her voice had momentary stunned the lady and the boy, but then they took in what she had said. They blinked and looked down to see what she was wearing, and their eyes widened. The boy fell over with a nosebleed. (Himiko: *giggles* Bad boy Quatre!) He tried to recover his dignity as he got up from the ground and flushed as he looked at her again. He quickly averted his eyes elsewhere to the ground below. 

" Go-Gomen!" he said flushing. 

She giggled and Lady Une chuckled at him, causing him to redden further from embarrassment. 

" It's alright." She said her voice twinkling bells, " So…I guess practice is cancelled." A mischievous twinkle in her eyes, " Unless you want me to give you your own private show." The boy once again fell over as his hands flew to his nose and pinched it. Lady Une laughed heartily and Serenity smiled a 100 watts smile that lit up her whole face. 

" What's going on?" a cold voice cut in. They turned to see Trowa in the same blue uniform that Lady Une had, except he didn't have his name on it like Une did. He looked at Une then to Serenity then to Quatre and back to Serenity. Quatre who had just noticed his fingers pinching his nose had let it go and looked to the ground flushed. 

Trowa looked at the group again once more before locking eyes with Une. 

" Let's go." He said and started to turn around. 

" You go first, I want to stay and chat with um…" Lady Une trailed off noticing she didn't know the girls name. 

" Serenity." She filled in. The leaves rustled as a random gust of wind came by. 

" Serenity over here." 

Trowa paused. " Alright. I'll see you at the base. Quatre, let's go." 

Trowa never did once look back as he walked or wait for Quatre to catch up. {Why? How? How were they able to make you laugh, and I wasn't? Why did you stop? You were beautiful. The way your face lit up, your lips curved, eye twinkling with the sun beating down on you. Why do I have the feeling I ought to be the one that brought the look to your face?} 

" …Trowa?" Quatre asked a bit timidly. 

He snapped out of his daze. " Yes?" 

" You're being extremely quiet. Even for you. Are you alright?" 

" I'm fine." He continued walking and Quatre silently followed. 

~~~~~ With Lady Une and Serenity~~~ 

Une waited for Serenity to come out of her trailer. She came out a moment later in blue jeans, a peach color t-shirt and running shoes. Her costume hung on her right arms and she glared at it. 

Une's lip twitched. " I have a feeling you don't like working in that thing." 

" You are correct." Serenity replied, " But you are also wrong I don't work here. I was suppose to addition today for the job." 

Une looked at her calculatingly. Serenity gave her a weary look, though Une ignored it. 

" You don't have a fighter's build or look but something tells me that you can hold our own if need be." 

Serenity narrowed her eyes at her and slowly nodded in caution. " So what?" 

" I have a special team," Une started, " that so far only contains two members, how would you like it if I offered you a job of joining that team." 

" Joining the team?" Serenity asked in interest. " What does that team do?" 

" It's a top secret spy team. It gathers information from the enemies and brings it back to me." Une explained in a low voice all the while looking from side to side to make sure no one was around to hear it except them. " They answer only to me and no one knows of their existence. They're doing fine as they are but I have a feeling that you would be the finishing touch." 

" No one knows?" Serenity picked apart the information she was given. " Hm…it seems like a good deal but it seems I don't know what association you're working for." 

" The Preventors, I think you must have heard of them." 

Serenity nodded, " and you are…?" 

" The head of it." Une answered curtly. 

Serenity blinked hen broke into a grin, " alright you have a deal." 

" Great." Une said, " I think you should leave a note for Trowa and Catherine to tell them you're leaving. But don't let them catch you and talk you into staying. The enemy can't find out who you are or they'll target those around. Get your stuff and come to the office. The others will be there and will take you to the hide out." 

Serenity nodded and Une left. Serenity walked back to the apartment and left a note saying that Une had introduced her to someone and that she now had a job. But the job required her to move somewhere else, and that was it. She didn't leave an address, a phone number or anything that they could contact her by. 

That done she left for the Preventor's building.   
***End Flashback*** 

Serenity tuned her head to look at her two new comrades. The first one had ebony black hair that reached her shoulders untied, but was now tied back in a French twist. She stood at 5'4 but was sitting now and her black sunglasses covered up her brown eyes. She sat reading a book about Japan in Chinese and she wore a black halter-top, black pants and black streaked sneakers. 

The girl sitting next to her had her head rolled back onto the black-haired girls shoulder and was half dozing. Her blond bangs [and her closed eyelids] covered up her stormy blue-gray eyes, her pale peach lips were open slightly mumbling, slurring out non sensible words. Round blue earrings decorated her earlobes and her shoulder length hair was pulled back into a half-bun half letdown fashion that kind of reminded her of Setsuna's. Her clothing consisted of a blue blouse, knee length blue skirt and blue high heels. 

Serenity's lips quirked in wanting of a smile as she could clearly see why the first was called 'The beauty in black' and the second ' The beauty in blue'. 

She looked down at herself with an amused smile; unlike them she didn't wear all one color. She wore a light pink drawstring tank top and baby blue jeans with a pair of white socks and running shoes. 

She didn't have a name for her part in the team, mostly because nobody actually knew there was a third member. Often the girls and Une referred to her as their secret weapon, 'the lady of Mystic'. 

" All passengers prepare for landing. We are to land in five minutes. Thank you." The captain said over the plane speakers. 

Serenity saw the ebony haired girl shake awake the blond. As soon as the plane landed the three got up and left to find their bags. As they looked for their escort in the crowded airport, they talked to ass the time. 

" I can't believe we here, in Japan. I heard they say that this part of the world is 100 years behind!" the blonde exclaimed. 

" Japan, China, India, Russia." The black haired girl shrugged, " They barely acknowledge that the colonies exist, they even follow a different calendar!" 

" Hai." Serenity said, " The After Christ one, not the After Colony." 

" Now where is our contact?" the blonde said skimming the crowd and spotted a silver flash of light. " Ah! There her is! The Lighting Count, Zechs Marquise!" 

They hurried over to the man and bowed. He bowed along with them and helped get their bags into the limo he called. As soon as they settled into the seats and the driver too off he turned to them. 

" Hello ladies. I'm Zechs Marquise and I was sent here to sort out where you were to live and your money problems. I got you a place near the ocean in the Juuban district as you requested." He handed them three keys and a piece of paper with the address, " I will be leaving in a short while, probably by the end of today. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" 

" For our long earn vacation!" the blonde exclaimed. 

Zechs nodded, he was hesitant to continue, and "I was wondering, if you happen to know anything of Une's suppose Shadow Team that rumors have been going on about? Since are Une's assistants and all, uh…. never mind it is none of my business." 

The ebony haired, place skinned girl gave him a tooth smile, " Oh it's no trouble. We know of Une's special team." 

Zechs did a double turn, " You mean that it's true? That she actually has an elite spy team? That it actually exists?!" 

" Yup!" the girl continued " and you're looking at 'em." 

Zechs stared with wide eyes behind his mask, "You? You are they? You three barely look like he top fighters they say!" 

" Which is to our advantage Lighting Count." The blonde said briskly, " Let us introduce ourselves." She extended her hand to shake his. 

Serenity smiled as they went into their introductions, the same one that they had given her when they first met. 

" Midii Une, missing in action. Hasn't been sighted for 7 years." She gave him a amused smile, " actually has been sighted but those who has seen me has never been able to live to tell about it." He nodded slowly. 

"Chang Meiran; died in colony explosion. I believe you know my husband." She said as she shook his hand. 

Zechs' jaw dropped. " You mean Chang Wufei?!" 

Meiran nodded smugly. 

He turned to the last member with a question in his eyes of what story she had. Serenity smiled at him and shook his hand. 

" Serenity Moon Cosmos. Never existed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Himiko: That's the end of this chap! *sigh* I have so many writer's blocks everytime I try to write anything. I'll try to get more out, but with my busy shedules these days you might not see any of my work until the end of this month.   
Don't forget to review!!! *blink* I meant flame1 Flame! *frantice* I MEANT FLAME!!! FLAMES!! NOT REVIEWS!!!!


	4. Haunted Pasts

The Evil Fic Usachan Made Me Write!!!  Himiko: I'm done another chapter! ^_^, *blinks* *reads fic title* WHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!?! I thought I was writing for Time Of Cosmos!!! *looks at interested readers* NOO!! Don't read it!!!! *runs loking for the close switch*

Disclamier: -_-, If I need this thing, you and I need to have a nice long talk. 

The Evil Fic Usachan Made Me Write 

Chapter 3 - Haunted Pasts

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Usagi -yes it was back to being Usagi- let her eyelids clamp shut momentarily and sighed softly as the wind blew sweetly upon her face. Cherry blossom petals drifted gently down in the air surrounding her. Slowly, one by one, she pulled the pins out of her hair and let it cascade down her back to the ground. 

Though her hair was long it never touched the round as the wind lifted it up, curled it, blew at it, and played with it. She turned and looked upon the Cherry Hill Temple, Rei's temple, she closed her eyes and remembered. She let herself have this small privilege for the small while she would be here in Japan, to honor her friends' memories. 

She could hear Meiran and Midii in the background laughing and enjoying themselves in the shrine grounds. But as memories resurfaced, their laughs and giggles faded until they were nothing, and the memories were everything. 

***Flashbacks*** 

_" Odango Atama!!" Rei shouted as she bounded into view. " Do you know how LATE you are? 60 minutes!!" she pointed to her watch, " one HOUR!" _

_Usagi cringed, " Sumansan! I forgot about the meeting totally!" _

_Luna on her shoulder grumbled, " Why do I always have to be the one to remind of these things?" _

_Usagi looked sheepish as Rei and Luna sighed in exasperation. _

_" Why don't we start the meeting now?" Ami said cheerfully smiling at Usagi and Luna. _

_" Yeah!" Makoto said and fished out a small bag from behind her, " I made chocolate cookies!" _

_" Yum!" Usagi and Minako said clapping their hands._   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" Mou!" Minako said as she swept the leaves on the ground floor, " How much more do we have to do?" _

_" This is the last spot." Rei said. _

_" YEAH!!" Usagi shouted. " Now I can get something to eat!" _

_"Don't you think of anything else except food Usagi no baka?" Chibiusa lectured her. _

_She stuck her tongue out at her and Chibiusa did the same back to her. The others too tired to even try to stop the fight, let them continue. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" Look guys!" Minako said as she looked down at the exhausted Usagi who had spirals for eyes, " She's finally here!" _

_" I can see that." Artemis said wearily, " but is she conscious to participate?" _

_Ami tentively reached out and poked Usagi in the ribs, whom instantly turn over giggling. The other girls giggled a bit them selves when Usagi stilled didn't wake up. _

_" WAKE UP ODNAGO ATAMA!" Rei screamed into her ea. _

_" AHHHH!!!" Usagi jump up in fright, " YOUMA!" _

_Minako and Makoto bursted out laughing while Luna, Artemis and Ami hid their giggles behind hands and paws. _

_" WHAT?" Rei screeched indignant. " I'm not a youma you meatball head!" _

_" Rei! You're so mean!!" and that ensure the waterworks to start._

***End of Flashbacks*** 

She felt a hand land on her shoulder and turned to see Meiran with a concerned gaze. She gave her a small smile to reassure her that she was okay. Her eyes drifted past Meiran's shoulder and landed on the shrine steps. And the memories took over. 

***Flashbacks*** 

_Usagi closed the red car door shut and turned around to face Haruka and Michiru. _

_" Thanks for giving me a lift guys!" _

_" No problem." Haruka said dismissively, " It was our pleasure Koneko." _

_" Besides," Michiru added, " we wanted to talk to you." _

_" What about?" Usagi asked tilting her head. _

_" It's nothing really," Haruka said as she pulled some papers out of the hand compartment, " WE just wanted you guys to come to our concert next week." _

_" Really?" Usagi asked with shining eyes as she was handed the tickets. _

_Michiru and Haruka laughed. _

_" Really. Oh! Now we have to get back to practice, see you at the concert Koneko!" Haruka called out as she ripped out onto the street. _

_She waved and watched them until the car pulled out of view, and then she merrily skipped up the steps._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Usagi and Hotura walked toward the shrine steps happily eating their ice creams. As they arrive though, Usagi being Usagi, tripped on a pebble and her ice cream went flying into the air. _

_" My-my-My ice cream!!" two trails of tears flowed down her cheeks. _

_Setsuna and Hotura giggled at her. _

_" Don't worry, I buy you another next time okay?" Setsuna said smiling. _

_" Really? Yeah!" Usagi said instantly happy. _

_Hotura laughed and finished what was left of her one scoop waffle cone as Usagi get back on her feet and brushed herself off. _

_" Oh no!" Usagi cried as she checked her watch. " We're late! Rei is going to kill me!" _

_The next thing Hotura knew, Usagi was flying up the stair pulling her along. _

_" Bye Setsuna-mama! We'll be done in two hours!" she screamed down the steps to a sweatdropping Setsuna. _

_Setsuna gave a small wave, letting her know she heard. Then she turned around and crossed the street before she was late for her appointment as well._

***End of Flashbacks*** 

" Serenity?" 

Usagi snapped out of her trance and looked now to Midii and Meiran who both had concerned looks. 

" I'm alright." She said, " I was just…remembering." 

Her tone was wistful and sad; Midii and Meiran gave looks of understanding and looked over to the steps as well. They understood what it was like; the past weren't easy going back to. To see all that you have lost, all that you want, all that you had, all that you could never have again. 

It was like an alarm clock waking you up, like a slap in the face, telling you this is what you had, what you didn't cherish at the time and will now; never get to the chance to now. It was cruel, you can't change time but time has stolen from you. 

Usagi closed her eyes in a last moment of indulgence then opened them to face the world. She looked down at the pins in her hand and slowly, one by one, put them back in place, locking her blonde silver streaked hair in an odango shape. 

When Catherine had found her it had been silver-no not silver, her hair had never been silver. Just white, a white so pure that it shone silver, she had also had them in heart shaped odangos. Her hair had been the silvery white because of the power she had called upon to fly herself to the colonies. 

She had kept herself powered up until she had joined 'Tenshi Kigo' which meant Demoness Angel. (Remember, Japanese and English are flipped around.) Then she had powered down and her hair became golden once again and had white silvery streaks. Her eyes were now a deep ocean blue tinted with silver. You could see that they were full of life, knowledge, maturity, responsibility, confidence, reliability. 

Full of pain. 

Full of shadows. 

They say you learn from your mistakes, and she learned alright. She had finally learned to grow up but to learn that she had had to make the biggest mistake of her life. She had lost everything in that one move. She had never made another mistake like that since. 

' If at first you don't succeed, try and try again.' She use to hear people say this to her a lot when she didn't win when she was a child. Expect that she couldn't, she could not try again, they were gone, all gone. 

No one to bake home made cookies for her from Makoto, no more study groups at the shrine with Ami, no more guy sighting with Minako, no more lecturing from Rei, no more concerts and races of Haruka's and Michiru's, no more clouded clues from Hotaru and Setsuna and absolutely no one was left to call her that dreaded name of- 

" Odango Atama!" 

Serenity whipped around at the familiar voice. 

There, that long black hair. 

Those mysterious violet eyes. 

That familiar red and white priestess grab. 

Her heart stopped. 

Rei. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Himiko: Damn! Somebody hid that switch from me! *looks at readers* REEVIIEEEWW!!! *blink* NOOO!!! FLAME FLAME!!! *looks at empty room* *sweatdrop* *mutters: Damn reflex.*


End file.
